Inuyasha Rescue: Help from a rival
by Princess Ayame-aka AaS
Summary: Kagome is captured and it's up to Inuyasha and Koga to work together to save her. PG for now. Please review. InuyashaKagome
1. Koga again

_Disclaimer: For god's sake I don't own it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: If you don't like Inuyasha/Kagome stories I highly recommend _

_You don't read this story. Thank you and enjoy_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the others were on their way to a safe place to stay because it was raining hard. They ran as fast as they could and came across a mysterious den. They went inside soaking wet.

"I'm glad we got out of there." Said Kagome. They look around the den and saw lots of turns. " Wonder who did the decorating?" says Sango. Then out of one of the rooms a person came. Or so they thought. _Oh shit_ Inuyasha thought. After looking at the person they knew they weren't leaving no time soon.

"Kagome! You found me at last! You came to be mine didn't you?!" He said running up to her. "Koga?! What are you doing here?" ask Kagome trying to get away from him. "This is a cave where some of the wolf demon tribe is staying. Me and the other demons are in here. "Of course Inuyasha would not be allowed in here right half breed?" Koga chuckled. Inuyasha, being pissed off from Koga's remark, made a reach for his sword but Kagome stop him. " Why don't you invite us in wolf boy" Inuyasha sighed. Koga made a slight hand movement and walked on.

They all followed Koga through the cave. _I don't like the looks of this place_ Inuyasha thought. "So Kagome, did you come to be mine or are you looking for the jewel shards?" asked Koga hoping it would be the first one. "I'm looking for the jewel shards Koga" Kagome said annoyed by Koga's question.

Meanwhile

" Master Narroku, I am deeply sorry we lost them." Said Bonka. Narroku was pacing in front of Bonka. Suddenly Narroku pulled out his sword and pointed to Bonka's neck. " Bonka, if you don't get me Kagome and her friends I will kill you" Narroku said with fury and rage in his eyes. Bonka, terrified, ran out of the cave and looking for Kagome and her friends.

Back to Inuyasha and others

Inuyasha was getting really annoyed with all the question he was asking him and Kagome. They walked a little further through the den and came upon a small village crawling with wolf demons. Inuyasha didn't like it one bit.. A small wolf walked up to Koga.

"Hey Koga, who are these outsiders?" the little wolf demon ask. "Hello Nikolu, this is Kagome, my woman, and her friends Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Sango. And this is the half breed Inuyasha." Koga said trying to hold Kagome."Oh, okay, so are you going to be Koga'a life mate Kagome?" asked Nikolu. "Um…w-well…" Kagome stuttered. "Now Nikolu, don't question our guest" Koga said blushing. "I'll take you to the finder of this village" said Koga.

They started to walk toward another hut. Inuyasha looked around as they walk. He sensed someone following them. They walked inside a large hut and saw an old wolf demon. "Theses are my friends accept for that stupid half-breed." Said Koga pointing to Inuyasha. The others bowed accept Inuyasha. The finder looked at Inuyasha with burning eyes of anger. Inuyasha still stood there.

" Bow down dog breath" whispered Koga. Inuyasha scowled at Koga but kept still. "Why don't bow before me?" asked the finder. "Because I don't belong here." Inuyasha responded as he left for the exit. Kagome got up and ran behind him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Kagome. "I'm fine, why?" asked Inuyasha. " Because you look mad," Kagome responded. Inuyasha looked deeply in to Kagome's eyes. Then he whispered in her ear "I'm okay, just stay with Koga and the others." Nikolu saw the whole thing but thought he saw something else.

Meanwhile with Naroku

"You two, go with Bonka. Make sure he doesn't mess this up. If you two fail, you won't like what'll happen next." Naroku told Kagura and Kanna, They left without question.

Inuyasha and others

" Koga! Inuyasha just kissed Kagome!" Shouted Nikolu. "What!" yelled Koga running out of the hut. Seeing Koga running towards them, Inuyasha and Kagome separated instantly. "You kissed another demon?!" yelled Koga. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsiga. "INUYASHA SIT!! Koga, I have no idea what your talking about" Kagome said.

"You kissed Inuyasha. Nikolu saw you two!" Yelled Koga. "Look you mangy wolf we did not kissed. I whispered something in her ear" said Inuyasha getting up. Then out of nowhere a female wolf demon jumped in front of Inuyasha "Ayame get out of my way." Said Koga. " See ya later lover boy. The rain stopped and we have to go. Come on guys" called Inuyasha. Inuyasha and the others take off running out of the village. "Koga I was looking all over for you. Where have you been?" asked Ayame. " YOU JUST COST ME A DATE WITH KAGOME!!" yelled Koga.

Koga ran off to find Inuyasha and the others. Koga stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. _I smell that Bonka person_ Koga thought. "Kagome stop!" Koga yelled after her. They stopped and Koga told them that he smelled Bonka near by. They deiced to turn around and head toward the village. Inuyasha decided to look for Bonka. "Inuyasha I want to help." Said Kagome. " No I don't want you to get hurt," said Inuyasha. Kagome went inside the hut and Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiga ready to fight. Koga called all the other wolf demons to help him fight.

"Who are you?" asked Koga. " I'm Aknob and these are two lovely ladies are Annak and Arugak. We came here for help." Inuyasha sniffed the air. _There no wolf demons _he thought. After noticing who it was, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsiga and cut Aknob who really turn out to be Bonka. Bonka cried in pain as his arms different colors. The wolf demons saw what was going on and tried to help Inuyasha, but Kanna used mirror and Kagura used wind fan. "Now hand over the girl and her friends!" yelled Kanna over all the moaning of the wolf demons. "NEVER!!" yelled Inuyasha and Koga. "Fine we'll take them by force." Said Kagura. Bonka turned in to Kilala and went after Koga. Kagura went after Inuyasha and Kanna started to look for Kagome and the others.

Koga's battle

Koga jumped up on top of one of the huts and Bonka (being Kilala because of transformation) tried to scratch him. Koga was faster and grabbed his tail and through him in the air. While in the air Bonka turned around and put his four paws on Koga's leg and arms. Koga struggled to get free but Kilala's weight was too much for him to bare.

Inuyasha battled

Inuyasha used to his sword to make a swipe for Kagura throat but missed. Then she turned around and with her strongest move with her fan. With a direct hit, Inuyasha fell to the ground with a gash on his chest.

Kanna and Kagome

Kanna finally found the right hut, but when she entered she came face to face with Kagome's arrow. "Put that away or we'll kill Inuyasha and Koga." Threaten Kanna. Hearing that Kagome put down her arrow. Kanna tied ever bodies' hands together. Then she grabbed them all and headed toward the exit. "I have the girl and her friends" Kanna called. "Inuyasha!!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha open his eyes and looked at her. _"Ka…go…me"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Please review and for some of you guys who didn't notice some in Aknob, Annak, Arugak names they are actually Bonka ,kanna,and Kagura backswards. I will try to get chapter up as soon as possible. Aloha _


	2. Alliance

I'm like so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was working on my website which (I will post as soon as I am done with it) and helping my friend plan her birthday party (she can't decide where to have her party). Then of course there is school and work. Then there was planning early for Easter. Who would have known being thirteen and a half could be so hard. Okay enough with the chit chat and on with the story. Enjoy

_All Purpose Disclaimer_: Look if I owned, trust me, you would know. So I don't own it and I don't know who dose and I honestly don't care. I just like it okay.

The thieves thought they had got away but out of no where, Ayame and Nikulo jumped in front of them. "You hurt Koga" Ayame said the furiously.

"And"? Said Kanna.

Ayame, after being pissed by the response, jumped at Kanna. Bonka jumped in the way and turned in to Koga. Ayame suddenly dropped in mid-air and went hugging towards him.

"Koga are you okay?" said the stupid Ayame while hugging him.

Kanna and Kagura snuck out the back door with no body was paying attention. Then Bonka transformed back into himself. Then Bonka threw Ayame and Nikolu's over to where the real defeated Koga was. Bonka then ran out to meet the others. The only thing you can hear is Kagome's cry for Inuyasha.

Ayame got up and pulled Koga in to the healing hut while Nikolu struggled to pull Inuyasha in. By the time Nikolu even got half an inch, Inuyasha woke up. He stood up struggled his way in to the healing hut. He sat down and took off his shirt which revealed a large scratch across his chest. Ayame noticing that Inuyasha was more injured than Koga put some bandages and healing herbs on the scar. Then she went back to Koga.

"Where is Kagome"? Inuyasha asked.

"They took her away, but we don't know where" responded Nikolu

"Well then I guess I have to go find her then" Inuyasha said while getting up,

"You can't go," said Ayame, "You have to stay here and heal."

"I don't have to do anything; I can do whatever I want. Besides I don't take orders from wolf demons" Inuyasha said. Then he walked towards the exit. Inuyasha only walked so far till he passed out because of his painful wound. Ayame and Nikolu saw him and helped him back in to the hut. Koga was now waking up from his conscious of Kilala's weight.

"What happen to Kagome?" asked the recovering wolf as he looked around to see were he was?

"They have her, Inuyasha tried to find her but he passed out because of his wound" replied Nikolu.

"You should stay here with me and let Inuyasha save her" said the Ayame

Koga, ignoring the last comment, got up and started heading towards the door. Then Inuyasha, with all his might, got up and struggled after him. He then caught up with him and grabbed his arm. Koga looked behind and notice that Inuyasha wasn't gonna let him go anywhere with out him.

"Your not coming Inuyasha" Koga said

"Watch me" replied Inuyasha

Then Inuyasha took off running out of the hunt with Koga running right behind him. They ran through lots of forests and had get across a few rivers till they came upon a huge dark cave. After they walked for awhile they came to a part where there were paths going to different directions. Inuyasha took one and Koga took the opposite.

"Kagome's this way dog breath" called Koga

"No she not you smell Bonka. I've had her taken by Bonka, I know his smell any where you mangy wolf." Replied Inuyasha.

"Fine if you're wrong it's your funeral" Koga said as he walked beside Inuyasha.

Kagome and the others

Kagome and the others were being dragged to Narraku's castle. Kagome screamed Inuyasha name at the top of here lungs. She was scared and frighten that Narraku was going to do something really bad to here.

"What do you want this time?" She asked.

"I don't want anything; my master wants you all dead and the jewel shards." Bonka replied.

They walked on toward the castle. It was getting larger every time they took a step closer. After they went inside the castle they went up three flights of stairs and came to a big oak door. They walked inside to find Narroku sitting on the floor. Kagome looked at him with furry.

"Hello Kagome." He said eyeing her.

"You can not have the jewel shards" She said.

"To bad, you do not have a choice. As soon as I kill Inuyasha you and your friends are next." He said with confidence.

_No he wouldn't, Inuyasha will come and save like he always dose….._

"You wouldn't get away with this!" Yelled Shippo interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

" Oh really" Narroku grinned, "wanna bet?"

A/N: Well that was eaiser than I thought, the next chapter should be up pretty soon. If not well that means I'm working on a different story. If there is any Zelda fans out there then you should read a story by evanescedtwilighto4 story. It's pretty interesting espeacialy if you are into French war stuff. Read and Review!


End file.
